The Narrows
by Jim-Beam's-my-Buddy
Summary: Naruto receives an invitation from Temari and Gaara to join them on a hike through the canyons of Wind Country. On the way out, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata decide to tag a long for the trip. NarutoxMultiple girls, vote for favorite!


Howdy all! Thanks to finishing up my undergraduate studies in Business Administration I no longer have to worry about homework or studying – now my days will revolve around work and then whatever the hell I feel like.

Seeing as how there is a lack of Naruto/Multiple female pairings and far too many yaoi stories, I decided that I would try to dedicate some of my free time to adding to the short but growing list of harem-type stories.

So with some inspiration from Ryushi-the-dutch-ero-sennin, author of From Ramen With Love and Diamond Avatar and With the Heart and Underwear of Fire here is my first installment of my story called The Narrows.

It is named this because of a hike I recently took myself in Zion National Park, in the Zion Narrows. The canyon is about 2,000 feet deep and about 20 feet wide and calls for an overnighter. Oh yeah, and 60 of the hike is knee deep in water. Good times. So now you know my inspiration, etc.

I don't own Naruto or the lyrics to the songs contained within, those belong to their respected artists who will remain unnamed until the next chapter. That's because those who can guess the artists will have their votes counted double when it comes to deciding who Naruto will spend more time with in the next chapter. So here goes:

XxX

_Dear Runt,_

_Gaara and I were talking over dinner last night about exploring the canyons in wind country – being natives to the area we were surprised that we haven't ever been through them. Anyway, your name was mentioned and we wanted to invite you to go hiking with us – it sounds like a fun little vacation. We won't plan anything until we get some correspondence, so let us know. Quickly, if you know what's good for you._

_Temari_

_Dear Temari,_

_I'm not a runt! Anyway – sounds fun! I figure I'm owed some time off so I'll talk it over with baa-san and see what I can do. Hope the reply was quick enough – please don't hurt me._

_Naruto_

XxX

"Backpack? Check. Pot and ramen? Check. Clothes, kunai, exploding tags, matches, food, sleeping bag, reading material? Check-two, three, four, five and six. Yosh! I think I'm good to go!"

With that said, the door burst open releasing the light of Konoha into the apartment of Naruto Uzamaki. Said shinobi was on his way towards Suna for a week of camping with his friend the kazekage in the land's canyon country. Walking stick in hand, backpack over the shoulder, dressed in a light white tee, khaki cargo shorts and a pair of rough and rugged brown hiking boots, our hero pulled off his hitai-ate and pocketed it. While Naruto loved being a shinobi, he wasn't on duty. For the next week he planned on being a young adult having fun with his friends.

XxX

"Hn, so dimensia can stem from a lack of blood to the brain, or from an aneurysm… He was always getting in fights…" Thinking about what could be the cause of Sasuke's defection (once again), the pink haired chuunin sat on a bench near the gates of konoha. Hearing the hustle of the hidden village, Sakura looked up into the sky to see the sun shining gently down onto her.

"Head in the clouds, big forehead?" Sakura looked forward, slightly disgruntled, to see Ino Yamanaka walking towards her with Sai in a headlock being dragged behind her. Tailing the body plus one was Chouji and Shikamaru.

"Hi Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino-pig, Sai…" Sakura gritted her teeth saying the last two, fully aware that she had been called a hag by Sai whereas the boarish girl was called gorgeous. Before anybody had the chance to reply, their ears perked up to a tune that traveled in their direction.

"Sleeping through the evening singing dreams inside my head I'm heading out I've got some ins who say they care and they just might; run away with you if things don't go as planned, planned and it could be a gamble I've already rolled the dice…"

The group's eyes widened to see Naruto walking towards them, eyes closed, singing lightly under the konoha sun. 'He's goofy,' ran through Sakura's mind, 'but that's Naruto for you.'

"I spit and stutter, stuff and cruder, worries in my worried corner; maladjusted, just untrusted, rusted, sometimes brilliant busted. Thought: think I'll stay for awhile; I'm intrigued and I'm red as a newborn, white as a corpse… I promise not to try" -

"Wow, I think his penis grew – he's singing horribly with the whole world listening and not giving a damn!" Sai's comment opened the eyes of Naruto whose singing stopped at this point. "Oye you talking about my penis again? Ino are you sure he isn't-" before he could finish the blonde shinobi was interrupted by the other one in the troupe "Why are you talking about Naruto's penis?" escaped from Ino's mouth, curious as to why the boy she had been dragging around the past couple of days would show more interest in the loudmouth than her. Sai, in a characteristic drawl, just said "that's how you measure a man," as if it was the simplest thing in the world. The group stared while the bustle of the village stopped. The only sound heard were crickets chirping somewhere in the background.

"My my, Naruto, what's with the bag and the stick? Going somewhere?" Shikamaru's question jostled everyone out of their haze, who now stared at Naruto's un-shinobi like attire. Releasing Sai, Ino leaned over and whispered to Sakura, "I can get used to Naruto looking like this…" Sakura's cheeks became slightly flushed before her defiance set in. "Moving from Sai to Naruto that fast, Ino-pig?" Ino waved her hands dismissively, stating "just saying, huge forehead, just saying."

Meanwhile, Naruto held everyone's attention while he answered the question. "I'm off to Suna to hike the canyon country with Gaara and Temari," Shikamaru's eyes went wide for a second, but returned to normal almost instantaneously before Naruto's next statement. "Anybody want to join me? The more the merrier…" Shikamaru turned on his heels and started walking in the direction, saying "Meh, too troublesome. Sounds too much like a mission. Coming, Chouji?" Chouji brought his thumb to his chin and thought for a moment… A trip did sound like fun, but the food available might not curb his appetite. "Appreciate the offer Naruto, but I think I'll pass. Not enough food on trips like that, and once your out, your out." With that said, Chouji quickly fell in line with Shikamaru.

Seeing his friends start walking the other way, Naruto shrugged, and started to move when he saw Sakura and Ino talking amongst themselves. "Well, seeing as no one cares to join me, I guess I'll be off. Bye Sakura-chan!"

Ino and Sakura were torn from their conversation at the farewell Naruto had proposed. "Oye – what about me Naruto? You come into town and take off without so much as mentioning my name? Dammit, Naruto!" Ino's loud voice led Naruto to jumping a few steps away, waving his hands in defense. "Sorry Ino, I thought you were busy – didn't want to disturb you dattebayo!" Sakura picked up the discussion and ran with it, saying "What are you sorry about baka? Don't apologize to her! But wait up – how long are you going to be out?"

"About a week or so, Sakura-chan – why?" Naruto replied. Turning to Ino, Sakura asked "How about it, Ino-pig? Want to take a few days off and go for a hike?" Ino turned to Sai, and then asked, "Want to go too, Sai?" Smiling, Sai responded, "I apologize all but I have art lessons with Danzo-san. I'll take a pass." Sighing dejectedly, Ino picked herself up and said, "Why the hell not – wait for us Naruto!" With that she grabbed Sakura's wrist and ran off. Blinking, Naruto stood there until Sai waved good-bye. Sighing, Naruto took a seat to wait for the two girls. 'At least Sakura-chan's going to join me. This vacation is getting better already and it hasn't even started!'

Sitting on a bench close to the exit, Naruto resumed singing, this time a different tune. "Everything's gonna be alright now; everything's gonna be alright… Get down stay up all night now, let's do this one more time; everything will be alright, alright…"

XxX

Sakura and Ino had packed their bags with all of the essentials and had met outside of the Yamanka flower shop. Sakura was the first to greet her friend with "Ready to head out, Ino-pig?" Curiosity hit her at that moment, and ended up following with "Why do you want to go on vacation with Naruto anyway?" Ino answered back, "A vacation is a vacation, even if its with Naruto – how about you? Worried that he might ditch his feelings for you for me?" Sakura harrumphed to the statement and just gave her friend a distasteful look. She didn't mind her friend coming along, but she didn't seem too unhappy that she would be traveling with Naruto. 'Why does it bother me anyway? Argh – you do need a good vacation Sakura – get to it!'

As they were making their first steps towards the gate where Naruto was waiting at, Tenten and Hinata where walking toward Ino and Sakura's direction engrossed in conversation. "So you caught Neji stealing your lavendar scented shampoo and body spray? That's too funny – now I know why I'm always having to replace my toiletries right when I buy them!"

Looking ahead, Hinata saw Ino and Sakura. Ino had on a purple tank top and khaki short shorts while Sakura was in a red tank with black short shorts. Both were wearing boots and looked as if they were going camping. Walking up to the girls, TenTen took the initiative in asking about their get ups. "Ino, Sakura! Where are you two off to? Got a mission or something?" Ino responded, "Definitely something – were off to Suna to go camping!" Hinata joined in at this point, "Ano, is it just the two of you?" Sakura picked up Hinata's question, saying, "Naruto invited us-" Gasp one from Hinata- "and he's meeting up with Gaara and Temari-" Gasp two from Hinata (eyes gradually widening) – "and we'll be gone for over a week!" (Insert gasp three here) "ANO, Sakura-san, but d-do you th-think Naruto-kun has r-room for another in his p-p-party?" Ino and Sakura looked at each other, both slightly aware that the Hyuuga girl held something for their only blonde male friend. "I don't know Hinata, Naruto will probably be too busy making sure that Sakura and I are comfortable to notice - " Ino's teasing was cut off by Tenten's interruption, "Come on Hinata – I bet Naruto's waiting! Let's get our stuff and meet up with him!" Sakura and Ino's jaws dropped a little simultaneously, surprised to see Tenten, a year their senior, want to go on the trip with Naruto as well. Tenten's response: "What? Konoha's too dull without him so I want to be where the action is!" With that said, the two went to grab their belongings, not stopping to answer Lee when he asked where their passion of youth was taking them.

XxX

Meanwhile – with Naruto – Three hours later 

"I'll sit and wonder, of every love that could have been; if I'd only thought of something charming to say… What's taking those two so long?"

XxX

Hinata and TenTen, now fully equipped with their gear, met a passive Sakura and an anxious Ino. Hinata, with sweater on and white shorts and Tenten in a green tank and white shorts as well nodded their consent and soon the group was off to meet with Naruto.

XxX

"Oye, Sakura-chan! Ino! Ready to-" Naruto saw Hinata and Tenten making their way towards him, "Hinata? Tenten? Are you two going on a vacation too?" Tenten nudged Naruto in the shoulder and responded "You can say that, Naruto." Hinata, knowing the question went unanswered, filled in the gap, "Ano, N-Naruto-kun, Te-Tenten and I were hoping to join you…" Her voice trailed off at the end, making it impossible for Naruto to hear. "Eh, Hinata, what was that?" Sakura knocked him in the head, saying, "They wanted to join you – can we go now?"

Unaware of all the female company following him out of the gates, Naruto threw his one free hand up in the air, and with a breath of fresh air, let out "LET'S GO!" Sakura and Ino simply shook their heads while TenTen smiled and Hinata giggled. They were off.

XxX

Meanwhile – Hokage Tower 

"Shizune – where did all of my kuniochis go?"

XxX

So here's the end of chapter one. If there are any misspellings, improper grammar, etc., I really don't care – I'm done with college! So yeah, good times.


End file.
